complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Scientific Names
Scientific names are the way Compliens, Humanoids, and Mogurians are accurately identified by scientists. Classes, phylums, and orders are a broad category of the type of body a creature has, the family is a term referring to its line, and the species refers to the individual species. Classes Classes are used by Compliens only. They have the most variance of all of the first-order classifications. Only one class can be chosen at a time in the format of class family species. An example would be gelate gooiey burbel, where the Complien's body shape corresponds to the Gelate class, the Complien's family is the Gooiey family, and the Complien's species is denoted by the Burbel name. *'Gelate' - Gooey, amorphous blobs *'Figuran' - Simple, usually abstract shapes *'Enthrupenoyd' - Personoids with two arms, two legs, one head, and no wings *'Schiva' - Personoids with multiple arms *'Warroworl' - Personoids with multiple legs *'Flinswi' - Winged insect-like bodies with an abdomen, thorax, and head *'Pallio' - Personoid-esque creatures often known for having appendages resmbling coats, hoods, or jackets of a sort *'Sghuou' - Poorly-defined figures that fade into the background *'Monukranum' - Bodies that are just one or more heads or head-like objects *'Aevierce' - Winged bird-like bodies with no arms (besides wings) *'Fangoe' - Creatures with appendages resembling fans on their heads *'Cefaloforac' - Bodies that are heads with limbs, but no torso *'Ubtos' - Personoids with wings *'Sipon' - Creatures with a head and a larger body on top *'Sevvirris' - Creatures with bodies separated into many pieces, usually somewhat personoid in shape *'Aerandylii' - Wyverns with long tails, large wings and horns, donning sharp clawed feet as well as claws/appendages serving as hands. *'Kraule' - Quadrupeds with a body shaped like that of a dog, cat, or horse *'Lebillis' - Semi-personoids with a head, body, and arms, but no legs *'Sweicth' - Semi-personoids with a head, body, and legs, but no arms *'Extrateriesii' - Star shaped bodies *'Censtelalationae' - Creatures with limbs that can't be classified as arms, legs, wings, or tails (pseudopods, octants, tentacles, etc.) *'Heoddi' - Heads with bodies, but no limbs *'Monocaudum' - A head with a tail, but nothing else. *'Quarussal '- A head with a body and four legs, but no arms. *'Krauthrupenoyd' - Creatures with bodies resembling humans, but heads resembling animals. *'Peiaga '- Heads with bodies and wings but don't have limbs Phylums Only Humanoids are sorted into phylums. As Humanoids all have different genetic configurations and thus different appearances, there are many different phylums to choose from. Phylums are sets of prefixes and suffixes put together into one compact descriptor, due to the many combinations possible. The format of a Humanoid's scientific name is phylum species. An example would be monoeye/medenhorn/diarm/monotail teriru, where the Humanoid has 1 eye, 0 horns, 2 arms, and 1 tail, and its species is denoted by Teriru. As they do not grow, Humanoid scientific names have no families. Prefixes *'Meden' - 0 *'Mono' - 1 *'Di' - 2 *'Tri' - 3 *'Quad' - 4 *'Pente' - 5 *'Harare' - 6+ Suffixes *'Eye' *'Horn' *'Arm' *'Tail' *'Leg' (optional) *'Wing' (optional) *'Tent' (short for tentacle) (optional) Orders Mogurians can be classified into different orders. Mogurians naturally look very similar unless infused with complixonox to create elemental creatures, which results in two large orders and a great many variety of small, describing suborders. The scientific format of a Mogurian is order suborder species, which can be shown in the example natural kodenkorf or the example altered proportion armcount legcount reinfreun, where Natural and Altered are the orders, Kodenkorf and Reinfreun are the species, and Proportion, Legcount, and Armcount are the suborders. As they do not evolve, Mogurian scientific names have no families. *'Natural' - Human-like Personoid with long torso, 1 head, 2 arms and legs, and no other limbs *'Altered' - Non-Natural Mogurians **'Proportion' - The arms, limbs, torso, or any other body part is bent into an inhuman shape **'Headcount' - The number of heads is changed **'Armcount' - The number of arms is changed **'Legcount' - The number of legs is changed **'Handshape' - The hands or fingers are not like normal Mogurians' hands **'Footshape' - The feet or toes are not like normal Mogurians' feet **'Tail' - The Mogurian has tail(s) **'Wings' - The Mogurian has wing(s) Category:Other Category:Created in 2016